Who Won
by allienicole16
Summary: Lorelia and Luke talk after she says goodbye to Rory in the series finale.


**Authors Note: Okay so i finally broke down and get season 7 of GG. Turns out I did hate it as much as i remember, but i took some inspiration from the VERY gilmore girls ending and decided to write this. It's my first and probably only attempt at GG Fan Fic. So yeah here it is. The title will become apparent soon. **

* * *

"**Who won?"**

Lorelai stood outside the door of Luke's diner with tears in her eyes. She'd just gotten back from saying goodbye to her only daughter, who was such a big part of her life. Lorelai felt more tears come to her eyes as she thought about the fact that she probably wouldn't be seeing Rory again until thanksgiving if she was lucky. At the very thought more tears came and she felt her self begin to break down. She tried to pull herself together as she looked inside the diner. She smiled slightly when she saw Luke standing the doorway of the kitchen. Thoughts of the man she loved more than anyone else in the world, flooded her mind as her smile grew bigger. She thought about everything they'd been through together over the last 10 years. Every birthday party he'd come to for Rory. Every little thing he'd ever done for them to make their lives safer and happier. Luke was a huge part of her life and without him she felt lost. At this thought she frowned slightly. These last 10 months had been extremely hard. She'd lost the man she loved so fast that her heart couldn't handle it. So in order to keep herself from falling completely apart she'd married a man who had always been her safety net. Of course she did love Christopher but it wasn't enough. It just wasn't that epic love that it had once been. When they were teenagers it was a whole different story. It was just teenage love and that's all it would ever be. It took them a few months of marital 'bliss' to figure it out but in the end Lorelai knew who the real owner of her heart was.

"Lorelai," Miss Patty said as she touched Lorelai's shoulder.

"Oh Miss Patty you scared me." She said as she jumped slightly.

"I'm sorry dear, I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

"Oh I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Well if it helps any, she'll be home before you know it."

"Thanks Miss Patty." She said as she looked back at Luke.

"Are you going in?"

"Oh yeah I am." Lorelai said as she opened the door and walked over to the counter.

"Caesar enough I know you can handle everything just fine, but I'm not going anywhere." Luke said as he turned around and saw Lorelai at the counter.

"Hey," She said as he walked over to her.

"Hey, I didn't think you were going to come by."

"I just got done dropping Rory off."

"Oh, is everything?"

"Everything went well. She put on a brave face most of the time, but I knew she was nervous. She'll do great."

"She will. So are you alright?"

"Of course, she'll be home in November I mean that's not too far away." Lorelai said as tear escaped from her eyes.

Luke reached over and touched her hand as she stared at him, "Are you alright?"

Lorelai felt more tears come to her eyes as she shook her head no.

"Caesar I'll be right back." Luke said as he came around the counter and took Lorelai's hand. Together they walked out of the diner.

Once the door closed Miss Patty stood up. "Okay who had May?" She asked as everyone began talking and Kirk pulled out a long piece of paper.

* * *

Luke opened the door and lead Lorelai inside the house.

"Thanks," She said as she sat down on the sofa.

"It's nothing," Luke said as Lorelai took his hand.

"It's more than nothing. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," Luke said as he looked around, "There's a lot missing."

"Yeah, uh post engagement cleaning."

"Ah, well I should-"

"Luke," Lorelai said as she stood up and looked at him, "the stuff that happened…it's over. We both made mistakes, but if we're going to do this again we have to move past everything."

"Does everything include your marriage?" Luke asked with a bit of bitterness in his voice.

"Yes everything includes my sham of a marriage."

"What?" Luke said as Lorelia nodded.

"Chris and I weren't meant for marriage. I knew it and yet I still let myself get sucked in because-"

"Because what?" Luke said as he stepped closer to Lorelai.

Lorelai looked down and took at deep breath. "I let myself get sucked in because I was so ready to be married…but not him. I was ready to be married to you."

"Lorelai-"

"I know you were scared."

"Yeah I was, but things have changed."

"Yeah they have."

"Lorelai," Luke said as he took her hand, "Last time I was scared. Everything was happening so fast and you know how I am. I hate when things change and when they happen as fast as they were happening…it was too much. But now that I've gotten use to everything, all the constant changing that comes with being a father. I realize that it's time to just accept everything."

"Luke-"

"I'm not saying lets get married this second. Let's just wait and maybe date for a while."

Lorelai smiled as nodded. "Dating sounds good."

"Good, now look I gotta get back before Caesar names the place after himself."

"Yeah," Lorelai said as Luke pulled away from her and walked to the door.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, but I may need some company later."

"I'll be here," Luke said as he opened the door.

"Luke wait," Lorelai said as she walked over to Luke and crushed her lips against his.

"I WON!" Babette yelled as Lorelai laughed and Luke rolled his eyes.

* * *


End file.
